Metallic dragon
| challenge5e = | refs5e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = Dragon | alignment4e = Good, Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Dragon | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Good | challenge3e = | refs3e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | language = Draconic |patron deity = Bahamut}} Metallic dragons were a type of dragon distinguished typically by the color and composition of their scales, that was like that of various metals, hence the name. They were generally good, altruistic, and righteous creatures. Despite their relatively benign nature, metallic dragons were also aggressive when threatened or challenged. They usually worshiped Bahamut, whom they regarded as their king. It was believed by scholars from Candlekeep that all species of metallic dragons evolved from the proto-dragon species of the ferrodraco genus. Types Although there were many metallic dragon species, the following are the ones known by sages of Faerûn: ;Gold dragons: Gold dragons were the most powerful and majestic of the classic metallic dragons.They are wise, lawful good foes of evil and injustice. Gold dragons were very knowledgeable and reclusive. They preferred stone lairs and had a cone of fire as a breath weapon. ;Silver dragons: Silver dragons were regal, lawful good creatures who often took a humanoid form and lived among humans and elves. Their breath weapon was a cone of freezing cold, and they normally laired in mountains. They were very smart and preferred not to fight unless necessary. ;Bronze dragons: Bronze dragons were inquisitive dragons with a fierce appearance and a fascination for warfare. They would often seek to fight evil, and would join good-aligned armies in a humanoid form. They were lawful good, lived in coastal areas, and had an electrical breath weapon. ;Copper dragons: Copper dragons were born pranksters, jokesters, and riddlers. They were chaotic good and lived in rocky mountains. Copper dragons had an acid breath weapon but preferred to avoid combat altogether, instead taunting and teasing foes until they left. ;Brass dragons: Brass dragons were extremely talkative and loved the intense heat of deserts. They often engaged foes and friends alike in hours of long-winded conversation. They avoided combat if possible, but would use their breath weapon, a cone of sleeping gas, to subdue foes if threatened. They were the weakest of the classic metallic dragons, but still chaotic good. ;Mercury dragons: Mercury dragons were whimsical, impulsive creatures. They delighted in unpredictability and were reputed to be mentally unstable as well. ;Iron dragons: Iron dragons were powerful, dangerous predators. While most had a neutral alignment, some were actually evil. ;Steel dragons: Steel dragons were sociable, clever, and curious, and they preferred the company of humanoids rather than dragons. They often clandestinely lived in humanoid cities, and spent much of their time in a humanoid form. They were either lawful neutral or lawful good, and breathed a cone of poison gas. ;Platinum dragons: The rarest, largest, and most powerful of the metallic dragons, platinum dragons represented the epitome of the metallic dragons. Many believed that only one ever existed. Appendix References Connections Category:Dragons Category:Metallic dragons Category:Creatures Category:Dragonkind Category:True dragons